Automated production is utilized by today's printers to output large capacity jobs. Such production can require any number of operations including printing, collating, cutting, stapling, stitching, etc. to output a product that meets predefined specifications. Bottlenecks within the production operation can slow or stop output. These inefficiencies can occur due to substandard designs, mechanical failure, control malfunction and the like.
In one example, finishing systems that create stapled or stitched cut sheet sets can be slowed by a number of processes. For instance, final set registration, stitching/stapling, and set ejection operations can hamper output. Typically, although time is allocated to perform these functions, they can nevertheless extend beyond the time available prior to the arrival of the next incoming sheets or sets. Thus, finishing operations can create a negative impact on productivity and work flow (e.g., skip pitches).
Buffering techniques and/or multiple compiler stations have been employed to overcome such inefficiencies. However, buffering can limit the page sizes employed and/or the size of a print job. This problem becomes even more challenging, costly and prohibitive as the volume rate or sheets per minute requirements increase (especially at the production market volume values). Therefore, productivity is decreased especially with regard to small stapled/stitched sets.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that overcomes inefficient print production output, especially at it relates to finishing processes.